


esne

by candybank



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Game of Thrones AU, Girl!Soo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 14:30:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20259613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candybank/pseuds/candybank
Summary: lys is beautiful even when it's gray.





	esne

the ride to lys was rough—stormy seas and unexpected rain. without much grace, jongin throws up on the side of the ship as soon as he emerges from his cabin. after he’s done emptying wine and veal into the sea, he grabs his coat from the servant standing beside him; black leather and glittering gold, the expanse of material looking more like a painting of the night sky than clothing, jongin pulls it on over his bare shoulders. 

followed by a dozen men, servants and sworn swords, he saunters off of the ship, the ends of his coat brushing the floor.

it’s uncharacteristically cold in lys, he notes as he walks past drooping palm trees and dew-covered petals. the chill makes the gold metal hanging over his body feel like ice against his skin. he looks up to the sky, wondering about the rain as the carriage door is closed behind him.

from behind the red velvet curtain of the carriage’s window, he watches the city go by. he still feels a little woozy from the sea, his head still a little heavy, but lys is so beautiful, even when its gray, that he can’t bring himself to sleep away the ride to the brothel.

jongin loves pretty things, after all. they are his only vice.

the carriage stops shortly. he runs his fingers through his hair before exiting the door. at the grand golden gates of his favorite brothel’s entrance, they greet him with bright smiles and pleasant hello’s, welcome back’s, sir jongin, we’ve missed you dearly’s.

“she’s waiting for you in your usual chambers,” the attendant tells him, releasing a thousand fluttering butterflies loose in his stomach.

he keeps his composure, replying with only a nod, but he can’t help the smile that pulls at his lips.

“kyungsoo?” he calls into the quiet as the curtains fall closed behind him.

there, on the red silk bed adorned with golden pillows, lays the small, slender body of a woman with hair as long as a dragon’s tail and skin as white as snow. at the sound of jongin’s voice, she sits up and turns to face him. a gentle smile crosses her full lips.

“jongin,” she says, gently, as if his name is made of glass.

jongin smiles back, “i’ve missed my porcelain doll.”


End file.
